Blue pt 1
by startrekkienerdgirl
Summary: this is the first to the blue series, called Blue knight and it's about McCoy saving chapel from Spock who yet again utterly broke her heart and it is up to him to put the pieces back together be on the look out for part 2 the blue ninja and part 3 Blue Viking... Dr. McCoy series "Damn it Jim I'm a Doctor Not and Knight in shining armor"- Bones


The Blue knight

Pairing: McCoy and Chapel  
Original series  
authors note: I don't own star Trek or any of the characters but I do own the story and the song I hope it is enjoyed by all and your reviews are gladly accepted J LL&P *this is the first for my Blue series*

Tonight was the Enterprise's Halloween party or as Jim Kirk liked to call it a masquerade ball. Every one of the senior Staff members was forced to come and everyone had to wear a mask or costume. For Christine Chapel this was not a problem why because she was hoping to share a dance with a certain Vulcan peacock prince. She was going as a princess dressed all in silver and white with a hint of blue just maybe because it was Halloween night he would notice her and ask her to dance? Or maybe not.

Leonard McCoy hated these kinds of parties only because he didn't know what to dress as but Jim insisted he went because maybe he would find or rescue a beautiful maiden that night. Dr. McCoy finally had an idea of what he wanted to be. Soon Bones was decked out in a knight's armor and had a helmet with a blue feather that matched his Starfleet uniform. He placed his costume in his room then went back to sickbay.

What pained Dr. McCoy so much was that the girl he loved so much was in love with his frenemy or otherly known as Spock. Chapel went crazy over Spock but McCoy knew in his heart that Spock didn't love her back couldn't love her back. McCoy loved Christine with all his being and never wanted to see her hurt.

McCoy sat in his quarters a while before the party along with Jim. They talked a little then McCoy revealed he loved Christine. "I never knew Bones why didn't you say anything" Kirk asked with awe. "I was too afraid she would reject me Jim I mean look at the way she see's Spock what is it that she see's in him and not in me?" McCoy asked bowing his head. He grabbed his guitar and started to play and hum a song.

McCoy: She's so beautiful brightening the day  
so naïve but such good behavior  
I hate that he ignores her that way  
poor Christine needs a savior

I watch her nimble fingers work all day  
and her hair tied up so tight  
I will be the one to wipe her tears away  
and hold her at night

I am her blue knight  
her hero the one she needs to see  
I am her savior  
I will love until the day I die  
I wish she knew how I felt  
I wish she knew how much I love her  
I am her blue knight in shining armor  
her blue knight

I am a dear doctor that wears his heart on his sleeve  
I hate the way he scorns her that Vulcan don't know what he's missing  
she the only one that pulls out of my reprieve  
I wish I was the one she would be kissing  
I am so naïve

Jim she's everything to me my heart and soul  
I wish she knew how I feel about her  
cause she's the only one that would make me whole

I am her blue knight  
her hero the one she needs to see  
I am her savior  
I will love until the day I die  
I wish she knew how I felt  
I wish she knew how much I love her  
I am her blue knight in shining armor  
her blue knight

Her blue knight (Knight, knight, knight)  
her blue knight (blue, yes blue)  
Her Blue knight

"what are we waiting for come on Bones it's time for the masquerade ball" Kirk called running to the corridor "Sure captain if you say so" McCoy mumbled following him to the ballroom on deck 10. Later that night when everyone else was dancing McCoy saw a girl sitting alone crying her eyes out she was dressed in white with sliver ringlets and silver designs on her dress. The girl wore a pointed princess hat and white gloves. McCoy recognized her as the girl of his dreams Christine, he wondered what had happened. He rushed to her side and stopped her crying "my beautiful princess would you be so kind as to share a dance with me?" McCoy asked hoping she wouldn't see him through the slits of his knight's helmet. "Why of course doctor anytime" She sniffled taking his hand in her own. "Chris what happened what did he do to you?" McCoy asked her holding her. "He was kissing Uhura and dancing with her my dreams are crushed there is no man that loves me" She cried placing her head on McCoy's shoulder. "for my fair maiden it's not true I wish you knew that a certain Doctor loves you" McCoy answered kissing her forehead softly. "You've loved me this entire time haven't you Leonard?" she asked "more than you'll ever know Christine more than anything" he whispered in her ear. McCoy that night realized he was a hero and he did save a fair maiden from the Vulcan dragon freak show. *He doesn't know what he's missing* McCoy thought to himself dancing with Christine in his arms. Tonight was on of the best Halloween nights ever and it would surely be one Dr. McCoy would remember for the rest of his days.


End file.
